


The Clash of Clans: Oh vs. Park

by LeeHongbifyMeanIt



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Speed (Korea Band), T-Ara, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Chanyeol is a Jerk, Clash of Clans - Freeform, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Heartache, Heartless Choices, Heavy Angst, Jimin is a ball of sunshine, Jinyoung is the Jerk 2.0, Jiyeon Hates Arguing, M/M, Poor Life, Romance, Sehun is Selfless, Seungri is very Optimistic, Slice of Life, Struggles in Life, Sungjong is the Perfect Hyung, Verbal Humiliation, Wealth, family love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHongbifyMeanIt/pseuds/LeeHongbifyMeanIt
Summary: The Ohs have been challenged by life since the very beginning. These children were born from the sinful affair their parents had committed. Unfortunately, the fate was not very sympathetic towards them for the price of their parents' mistake was too dreadful. Their father just magically disappeared while it costed their mother's life. Poor kids, for they were still too young to be left out on the cruel world they were living. Sungjong is the eldest trying his best to support his other brothers in order to survive. His mind is a sole victim of tragedies, and poverty challenges his strength and will. Sehun is the breadwinner of the three, the most intelligent and dreams greatly for the sake of his family. He will do everything for his family, even it will destroy his own dignity. Seungri is the youngest, a natural optimistic person and the one responsible for lightening up his siblings' mood during melancholic situations.What will happen if the Ohs' simple life will be crashed by the Parks, a powerful family and the complete opposite of them?Surely, fate has still surprises for them.





	1. Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Some tags are to be added soon.

_"Oh really? Excuse me, Park fucking Chanyeol. Because you really need to eat your words like right now. Right where your filthy soul is standing right now." My brother sneered. I heard Seungri gasped behind my back, while my head was still spinning out of confusion._

_I was definitely flabbergasted. I only heard my brother curse twice before, first when he confronted the bullies I had on my previous school, and also the time someone laid a hand on Seungri. My brother never loose his patience for he is a noble man, but when he does, something's definitely not right. Park Chanyeol's devilish smirk didn't even disappear. Instead, he even smirked harder as he stroll confidently until he was towering Sungjong-hyung._

_"What if I don't, huh? What will you do? And excuse me, look who's talking right now. You're the one who is filthy, my friend-"_

_"O-Oppa!" Chanyeol glared towards the girl but it didn't succeed from stopping him. He faced my hyung again before continuing, "-you don't even have the right to step a foot in this mansion-"_

_"Oppa that's enough-"_

_"FUCKING SHUT UP JIYEON!"_

_Seungri suddenly grabbed my arm. Only then I realized he was sobbing, My heart instantly crumbled on what I've seen on my brother's state. He was vehemently shaking, and his eyes were really red and puffy from crying. "H-Hyung... Let's g-get out of here... C-Convince Sungjong-hyung... Please hyung... L-Let's get out of here..." He pleaded. I cupped my brother's face and wiped his eyes as I kissed his forehead but it made my younger brother to sob even more. The verbal fight between my brother and Park Chanyeol was still making my mind really dizzy, but I chose to ignore them. Finally, I couldn't just take it anymore. I let go of Seungri, whimpering for the loss of heat, and I grabbed Sungjong-hyung forcefully. All eyes were on me and the commotion had stopped for a fraction of second before I quickly broke it._

_"Back-out, Park Chanyeol. We're out of here. Hyung, let's go. We're not welcome here." I snarled brokenly. I tried to make my voice stronger and steadier but as expected, my inner self betrayed me. Anytime now, I can feel that my anger will burst like a balloon being popped out. Sungjong-hyung struggled on my grip for a moment but fortunately I managed to convince him by whispering in his ears, "Hyung, please... this is tiring." For the first time in my life, I finally feel hopeless. We were almost near the massive gates when Park Chanyeol spitted out his last venomous words behind our backs that really struck an arrow straight through my heart and crumbled my whole world._

****

**_"You guys didn't even suppose to be living in this world. Blame the filthy mother of yours."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst all the way, everyone.


	2. Characters

**Characters:**

 

**The Ohs**

**Oh Sungjong**  
** 20 **

Sungjong is the eldest of the Ohs. He stopped his studies in order to sustain his family. His top priority is his siblings, and his world only revolves around them.

 

**Oh Sehun**  
**18**

Born intelligent and silent but brave, Sehun will do anything for his family even if it will destroy his own sanity.

 

**Oh Seungri** **  
17**

The youngest of the three, Seungri never fails to make his older brothers smile.

 

**The Parks**

**Park Chanyeol** **  
20**

With his heartless personality, Chanyeol only believes on the things he thinks that are right. He was deeply affected by his parents' death but does not let others see his weakness.

 

**Park Jiyeon** **  
19**

The only female on the siblings. Jiyeon loves peace, and she's a caring and loving sister for her younger siblings. She inherited her traits from her mother.

 

**Park Jinyoung** **  
18**

Arrogant but coward. Jinyoung only looks up on Chanyeol. His greatest fear is resided deep within him, afraid that one day his siblings might found out about it.

 

**Park Jimin** **  
17**

The bubbly and carefree youngest child of the Parks. Jimin loves all of his siblings and always ready for adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot promise for frequent updates. I will do my best to at least update this story if I have time. I am currently working for my five other fanfictions so bear with me...


End file.
